Valor-class Heavy Cruiser
=Valor-class Heavy Cruiser= Source: ShadowDragon8685 Canon Design Colossal (Cruiser)' Capital Ship, CL 20 (13 vs. Modern foes) Init -2; Perception +10 Defense Ref 13 (Flat-footed 11) Fort 52; +11 Armor; Vehicular Combat HP 1,680 DR 20 SR 125 (50% failure chance if SR exceeded by modern weapons.) Threshold 252 (126 vs. modern weapons) Speed fly 3 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Main Turbolaser Batteries x4 (+10 CAPITAL, 6d5x10 dmg, three guns) and Ranged Secondary Turbolaser Batteries x2 (+8 CAPITAL, 5d10x10 dmg, two guns) and Ranged Point-Defense Quadlaser Batteries x4 (+10, 5d10x2 dmg, three guns) Ranged Concussion Torpedo Launcher Battery (+8 CAPITAL, 9d10x5 dmg, two launchers) and Ranged Proton Torpedo Launcher Battery (+12, 9d10x2 dmg, four launchers) Fighting space 2 Squares (starship scale); Cover total. Base Atk +2; Grp +65 Atk Options: Tactical Fire (see below,) Autofire (Point-Defense Quadlasers.) Abilities: Str 96, Dex 14, Int 18 Skills Initiative -2, Mechanics +10, Perception +10, Pilot -2, Use Computer +10 Crew 1,900 (Skilled); 5,000 (Marines), 1,000 (Flight Crew) Cargo 10,000 tons; Consumables 2 years; Payload 500 Heavy Concussion Missiles, 2,000 Proton Torpedoes Carried Craft 110 Starfighters, 40 Heavy Bombers, 25 Shuttles, 250 boarding pods Hyperdrive Hyperdrive x2, (backup x18) Navicomputer Availability Military; Cost Virtually impossible to estimate (About 20,000,000 credits new, 3,600 years ago) As a product of the Corellian Engineering Corporation, the Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser comes standard with 10 unused emplacement points. '''Main Turbolaser Batteries' x4 (Three Gunners) Battery of three double turbolaser cannons Atk +10 (-2 vs. modern vessels; -20 vs. Gargantuan and smaller targets.); Damage 6d10x5 (+1 die for every 3-over AC, max 8d10x5) Range 0-600/0-4. pt.blank; 601-1,200/5-8 short; 1,201-3,000/9-20 medium; 3,001-6,000/21-40 long Main guns can be reconfigured to fire as two batteries of six guns if hitting the target at all (and/or overcoming SR) becomes a greater priority than dealing more damage. Secondary Turbolaser Batteries x2 (Two Gunners) Battery of two double turbolaser cannons Atk +8 (-2 vs. modern vessels; -20 vs. Gargantuan and smaller targets.); Damage 5d10x5 (+1 die for every 3-over AC, max 6d10x5) Range 0-600/0-4. pt.blank; 601-1,200/5-8 short; 1,201-3,000/9-20 medium; 3,001-6,000/21-40 long Secondary guns can be configured to fire as one battery of four guns. Point-Defense Batteries x8 (Three Gunners) Battery of three quad heavy laser cannons, point-defense configuration Atk +10 (-2 vs. modern vessels); Damage 5d10x2 (+1 die for every 3-over AC, max 7d10x2) Range 0-150/0-1. pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/21-40 long Heavy Concussion Torpedo Battery x1 (Two Gunners) Battery of two Heavy Concussion Missile Launchers Atk +8 (-2 vs. modern vessels; -20 vs. Gargantuan and smaller targets.); Damage 9d10x5 (+1 die for every 3-over AC, max 10d10x5.) Range 0-450/0-3. pt.blank; 451-900/4-6 short; 901-2,250/7-15 medium; 2,251-4,500/16-30 long These launchers can be unlinked to fire individually. Ordnance storage: 500 Concussion Torpedoes. Proton Torpedo Battery x1 (Four gunners) Battery of four Proton Torpedo Launchers Atk +12 (-2 vs. modern vessels); Damage 9d10x2 (+1 die for every 3-over AC, max 12d10x5.) Range 0-450/0-3. pt.blank; 451-900/4-6 short; 901-2,250/7-15 medium; 2,251-4,500/16-30 long These launchers can be linked into two batteries of two launchers, or unlinked to fire individually. Ordnance storage: 2,000 Proton Torpedoes. Tractor Beams x6 (2 Gunners) Battery of two Tractor Beams, point-defense configuration Atk +8 (-2 vs. modern vessels); Grapple +65 Range 0-150/0-1. pt.blank; 151-300/2 short; 301-750/3-5 medium; 751-1,500/21-40 long Description 3,600 years ago, during the age of the first and second Great Galactic Wars and the Galactic Cold War that bridged them, the Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser was the Republic's go-to ship of the line. Although its armor thickness is normal for a warship, the designers simply omitted vast swathes of the armor shell over "less-critical" components. While this results in a weak overall armor scheme for a capital warship, the ''Valor-''class was unquestionably the most maneuverable and ''fastest cruiser-class warship of its day, almost a match for the lighter frigates it accompanied into battle. Although its systems are archaic, the Valor-''class was designed for an era of open warfare and great capital ship engagements amidst swarming Imperial Sith and Republic starfighters. As a ship of the line in the largest class of capital warship fielded in its day, no expenses were spared, hence its weapons load-out is diverse and lethal. Not even an ''Imperial-I Star Destroyer would want to engage a Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser lightly, and a ''Victory-II class Star Destroyer would be arguably outgunned. Special Rules Archaic Ship The Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser was top-of-the-line in its heyday, a ship of the line fully intended to, and capable of, going claw-to-claw with an Imperial Sith ''Harrower-''class Dreadnought, an ancestor of the modern Imperial Star Destroyer (and a direct ancestor and inspiration to the ''Gladiator-class Star Destroyer specifically.) That was 3,600 years ago, however. Technology has marched on, and while the basic design may be sound - and indeed, superior to some modern designs - incremental, evolutionary advances in every facet of technology and mechanics have rendered the Valor-''class heavy cruiser a literal museum piece, even if one were to drop out of hyperspace as fresh as the day it left port into a battle. '''CL:' The CL of an archaic ship is 2/3rds normal. SR: While an archaic ship's shields remain solid as they ever were, their projection and recycle systems are vulnerable to advances in the modulation of modern weapon systems. Any time the SR of an archaic ship is overcome by damage, there is a 50% chance it fails entirely. It may be restored as normal. Weapons: Though the weapons of an archaic ship deposit essentially as much energy on a target as a modern system of similar heft, advances in materials science (and specifically armor) yield vastly superior defensive capabilities against archaic weapons' less-advanced modulation. Archaic weapons cannot score critical hits against modern vessels. Additionally, advances in electronic tracking countermeasures, which were matched by advances in electronic tracking counter-countermeasures, render even the lardiest of modern vessels a little slipperier against an archaic ship. The weapons of an archaic ship take a -2 penalty on attack rolls. Cost: Archaic ships being sold on the black market (when available at all,) cost 50% less than a modern vessel of similar stature, both used and new (although it would be a very unusual thing to find a "new" archaic vessel.) Of course, for a storied vessel, the price could be literally incalculable, but black marketeers aren't often historians. Against vessels of similar vintage, none of these modifiers apply; Two 2,000-year-old vessels can do battle with one another at full combat capacity. Things could get mightily complicated if vessels from three or more different vintages engaged in a melee, however. Carrier capacity The Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser has many hangars and launch decks, all of them rigged for flight operations. She can launch ''and recover two squadrons of starfighters (or she may launch or recover four squadrons of starfighters,) may launch or recover one squadron of bombers, may launch or recover five shuttles, and may launch or recover ten boarding pods. She may do this without impacting her own ability to fight as a capital warship in any way. (Squadrons, in her day, consisted of ten fighters/bombers, not twelve.) Tactical Fire: Carrier Flight Deck Operations As a Full-Round Action, the Valor-class heavy cruiser can choose to focus energy on its flight deck as a Standard Action. The guns and launchers fall silent as the ship's many hangar bays go into full operation. Flight Deck Operations puts the entire ship into carrier mode, and doubles her normal launch capability. If she's recovering, the carrier instead causes all friendly starfighters within six squares of being adjacent to her to break from any dogfights they may be embroiled in (suffering any attacks of opportunity as nessessary,) and burn hard towards the carrier (even if it is not their turn,) and land, being hustled quickly onto the elevators to the hangar decks. Typically, this is used to recover as many starfighters as may be saved before making an emergency hyperjump to exit a losing battle. Even immobilized craft can be brought in, as the Valor's many tractor beam projectors, all of them tuned to track small craft, grab her disabled vehicles and drag them into the bays. Starship Maneuvers Snap Roll The Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser is incredibly agile for a capital warship of its size category, capable of surprising even crews which have faced the class in combat before. By reorienting the unusually shaped vessel, incoming attacks that were calculated based on the way it was oriented before can be redirected to the hardened armor shell, or even to miss the vessel altogether. Once per encounter, as a reaction to an incoming attack, the pilot of the ''Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser can make a Pilot check. This pilot check replaces the ''Valor's Reflex Defense until the beginning of the next turn, unless the result of the Pilot check is inferior to the normal Reflex Defense, in which case the vessel retains its normal Reflex Defense. Shield Hit Gunner The gunners on a ''Valor-''class Heavy Cruiser know how to deal with vessels which rely on thick shields to protect themselves, by aiming their guns (or torpedoes,) to impact above the shield generators, modulated so as to significantly disrupt their shield recharge cycle. Once per encounter, a single weapon system (which can be a whole battery) makes an attack roll. If the attack roll exceeds the target's reflex defense, the attack deals normal damage (reduced by SR and DR as appropriate.) Additionally, the target's shields are reduced in power by the attack: *Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 0-4: Target's SR is reduced by 5. *Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 5-9: Target's SR is reduced by 10. *Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 10+: Target's SR is reduced by 15. In all cases, the target may use the Recharge Shields action as normal. The reduction in SR is applied after the hit, which is why this attack is best used to start off a broadside, rather than finish one. If the attack's damage exceeds the target's SR, the shield power is reduced by 5 normally, in addition to any reduction forced by the successful application of this Maneuver. Category:Knights of the New Republic